


An Engaging Proposal

by Hypatikar



Series: The Adventures of Using Scholarly Curiosity and Love to Commit Dastardly Acts [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, F/M, Light-Hearted, Light-hearted scheming, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Divayth Fyr, Post-Canon, Unconventional Relationship, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatikar/pseuds/Hypatikar
Summary: In which Neloth asks Illien an important question. There's never a boring moment between these two.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Neloth, Neloth & Talvas Fathryon
Series: The Adventures of Using Scholarly Curiosity and Love to Commit Dastardly Acts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052219
Kudos: 12





	An Engaging Proposal

"Talvas! What in Malacath's Ash Pits did you do with that staff?" Neloth's feathers were ruffled completely now, and Illien sat on the side watching the display in admiration and glee, though also in sympathy for Talvas. He wasn't as dim as Neloth said he was, but he was a little dense.

Still, Neloth-watching had become her favorite hobby as of late, now that Miraak was gone and she'd become a member of Neloth's House. He treated her well, better than she'd seen him treat anyone! Many times, she'd kiss him on his cheek or down-turned lips, and she'd revel in the sight of his ears blushing purple, like the sweet mer he was.

"Uh.. It's somewhere, I-I think I left it in the apothecary earlier, Master. Do I have your permission to go and look?" The apprentice asked. Illien snorted, covering it with a cough as she pretended she was reading Neloth's notes on heart stones.

She was sure he had a more confidential recording somewhere, but this would have to suffice for now. He left nothing to the imagination, nearly everything was detailed and she determined he was a great, albeit pedantic writer. But he wasn't a writer, he was an academic, so he wasn't looking to entertain. Illien was sure though that given the contents of Neloth's notes on heart stones, she could turn it into an entertaining story. With that, she now had a perfect idea, and that was asking Neloth if she could proofread his notes before he wrote treatises, so that his books could be palatable for more audiences. Brilliant!

Silence now was best though, especially if this display would turn out to be fun. She was sure this household would bore the vast majority of people, but to her, there was never a dull moment here. Something was always broken, decaying, or burning in Tel Mithryn.

"Hmm, I guess so. Be warned, though, if you're hiding anything, I have the means to find out, boy." She watched the older mer's eyes narrow at the poor apprentice, arms crossed, his visage menacing to all but her, who found it only endearing.

"A-another thing, master, if I could. Will you still be able to teach me that conjuration spell today? You.. you told me you would." Talvas said. This was actually bold behavior on Talvas' part, and if past occurrences were any indication, the younger mer's display at boldness didn't usually work in his favor with Neloth.

"That was before you lost my staff, which I'm sure you also mangled, _you idiot_. Find and mend the staff, and I'll teach you the spell!" Neloth stalked away then, closer to Illien's side of Tel Mithryn.

"Y-yes, master." Talvas said, and Illien knew the staff was likely beyond repair, at least by him.

Usually, the two would fight. _Well_ , more like Neloth would jeer and Talvas would cower. Illien was almost always the innocent bystander, who sometimes managed to get dragged into it, usually by Talvas, who begged for her defense. It seemed he thought that Neloth actually valued her opinion somewhat, and what if that was true? Kissing and hugging him was one thing, but him actually valuing her opinion on anything would be icing on the proverbial cake!

Neloth leaned onto the table that was directly in front of his 'transference', which was what he'd called it when she asked about it. The magics forming it were still mysterious to her, though she was certain it was some kind of highly advanced and obscure alteration spell, maybe of his own creation. He seemed to be reading a book, a book he'd acquired through her. She'd been rustling through all the books she'd acquired in Apocrypha lately - some of them were very rare and hadn't been seen for thousands of years on Nirn. The book he was reading was titled 'The Dreamspire', which detailed much of Vaermina's Realm of Quagmire, and the magics that formed it. She'd read its contents and when she was through, passed it onto Neloth. Now, they shared it between each other, with Illien attempting to use a type of conjuration magic to copy the book's text into a blank book.

Even Neloth had praised the conjuration magic she'd used, which had been a feat in itself! So rarely did he praise _anyone_ but himself. After that incident, she patted herself on the back. Figuratively, of course. The spell involved using a soul gem, any would do - and transferring its sentience into a conjured quill, which she could command and give orders to. Truly, it was one of the greatest feats of magic she'd accomplished so far, and she was using it to make copies of some of the rarer books she'd found in Apocrypha. She was sure Hermaeus Mora would be most displeased, but what Mora didn't know wouldn't hurt him...

"What do you think of my notes so far? You don't have to say much, I know you're impressed." His voice spooked her only a little, she'd thought he was reading! Evidently not.

" _Weeeellll_ ", Neloth crossed his arms then and turned to face her, ready to defend his incomplete work. As if she'd attack his hard work! He should know by now how devoted she was to nurturing his ego and keeping it healthy. "I think everything you've said is valid and brilliant. I've learned a lot so far, things I couldn't have possibly learned doing the fieldwork required to obtain them. The theory you propose is fascinating, likening the heart stones' powers to the briar that Reachmen use in their rituals. Based on that, I think maybe you could consider that it isn't just heart stones and briars that could do that. _I_ think there's a pattern here, Neloth! And your notes have certainly opened my eyes to it. Okay, _what if_ ," She began, her arms waving about enthusiastically, "There's some kind of important source that causes these heart stones and briars to preserve life even at the brink of death? _What if..._ they're both connected to Lorkhan somehow? I read that you hypothesized that that was how the heart stones might be preserving life, as Lorkhan's Heart did to Dagoth Ur."

"Hmm... I believe you might be onto something! I remain uncertain, and I will need to conduct more research to confirm they are indeed connected not only to the essence of Red Mountain, but to Lorkhan himself." Neloth said, his slender, gray fingers cupping his chin, red eyes now deep in thought.

"I guess you could say you're getting into the 'heart of the matter'?" Illien joked, causing the older mer to roll his eyes and return to his table, where there sat several unopened letters. For months now they'd been piling up, she'd noticed because being a female made her notice clutter like that.

Stealthily, she watched as Neloth tore open the one on top, which was stamped with what she now knew to be the Telvanni's sigil. She was stumped though, what could it be about. And now, Neloth's face was scrunching up into a look of pure irritation. Though he didn't talk often of his fellow House members in Vvardenfell and the mainland, he answered any questions with scathing honesty and no small amount of bitterness. This mystified her even more, for seldom did Neloth ever expose some kind of hatred. His feelings toward others had been consistently either disgust or apathy.

"What's wrong, Neloth?" She boldly asked, leaving her chair to stand nearer to him. He always smelt like canis root tea and fire magic. And ash. But everyone in Solstheim smelt like ash.

"What? Oh, nothing you need to concern yourself with. Just pesky house rivalry, and.." Neloth seemed almost.. put out, now. Embarrassed, even. What could it possibly be?!

"And what else? You can't let them get to you, Neloth! You've said before that you're better off without them!"

Neloth looked nervous now, searching the room from side to side and vehemently avoiding eye contact with her, which was unlike him, unless she touched or flirted with him. But that kind of nervousness was different, because he liked it and nearly always asked for more. 'For research purposes', of course.

"Well.." His voice was more high-pitched now, like it was when he'd lied and told her he wasn't worried about her when she fought Miraak in Apocrypha.

"If I guess right, will you confirm it?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of showing off his expertly crafted walls over his secrets.

"I'll consider it..." He said, though his voice lacked the usual soul he put into it.

"Right, um... Hmm... Heart stones!" He rolled his eyes and shook his head and she continued on, "Dragons? No. Black Books? Talvas? Me?" He denied all of them, and she continued on, "A political scheme?"

"Wrong _again_. Haven't you been listening when I told you there's always a scheme or two transpiring in House Telvanni? It's hardly something worth wasting my time contemplating." He answered.

"Divayth Fyr's dead?" Again, he shook his head.

"If _he_ were dead, I would not be here, but celebrating the day." She mentally filed that away to dig into one day. Divayth Fyr was perhaps the most famous of Telvanni wizards, and given his talent, she wouldn't think Neloth would have qualms against him. He seemed like he appreciated merit, after all.

"Pressuring you to marry?" Unlikely, but maybe House Telvanni wasn't much different from other nobles?

" _Yes_! Those incessant fools, sticking their heads in places they have no business looking into! For months now they've been sending lists of eligible women, and I've ignored them all.. I'm tired of having to ignore them! I shouldn't _have_ to, after all. It's one benefit to living here, away from their petty scheming."

"How do we make them stop?" She offered, jealous that anyone could have their eyes on her biggest crush _and_ angered that anyone would dare to pressure a mer of over a thousand years to marry. He was probably the elder of nearly everyone, save Divayth Fyr, in House Telvanni!

"We marry." Wait.. did she hear that correctly? Was he pretending to speak in third person but really referring to himself, or was he asking her what she thought he was asking her?

" _We_?" She asked, rather excitedly, trying to tone down the excitement just in case he was only playing with her. But Neloth _never_ played around, he was nearly always too fixated on solving a problem to focus on anything else.

"Yes, _we_. _Do I need to repeat myself_? I'm sure it would solve a lot of problems that could come up later."

It was just like Neloth to never speak about his feelings towards her or even acknowledge that she was literally head over heels for him, and so obviously too, and then ask her to marry him out of nowhere! How many more layers of secrecy did this mer have?

"That's the only reason?" She asked, slightly indignant. She just wanted to hear him say it! Hear him say out loud that he _liked her_. Surely that couldn't be so difficult?

" _Ugh_. Aren't you clever enough to figure it out? _Well_ , not that dense, rather?" He always complimented like this, so backhandedly that it gave her whiplash, but she still smiled. It was his way of saying _no, I like you_. How sweet...

His normally gray skin was flushed now, a light purple over his cheeks and pointed ears. His brow was etched, and his feathers, while easily ruffled, were now entirely misplaced. If only she could paint a picture of what he looked like right now. _Ooh!_ That was a wonderful idea related to her quill project, maybe she could do the same with a paintbrush and canvas.

"Fine, I won't ask you to stoop to the level of _mortals_ and admit that you actually want to marry me! I've been hanging around you for months now just waiting for you to say the words!" Truthfully, she didn't actually think he'd propose or anything he'd surely find 'ridiculous' like that, but she did expect him to mention at some point how he actually liked it when she kissed him, and therefore liked her.

"Is that a yes or a no? I have many matters that require my attention, as you know!" He was getting defensive now, and maybe, _just_ _maybe_ , he was afraid that she'd actually say no. As if!

"It's a yes, you snark! How could I possibly say no to the man of every woman's dreams?" She joked, but it was half-true, there was no one else she'd rather spend the long, long years of elvendom with than him. He was so brilliant, so analytical and capable, and she feared if he'd actually tied the knot with anyone but her, those talents would go unnoticed and unappreciated.

"If you say so.. I'll make the arrangements, then." He said, looking more pleased now, though still uncomfortable, as if he'd just sucked on a lemon. "What are you doing gawking about? Don't you have a gown to buy? I want this to be done as _soon as_ possible."

* * *

A month after they married, and Illien of Silvenar was now Illien Mithryn.

Neloth would never say it out loud, but inside he was actually pleased with the events. It went smoother than he expected, and his expectations were.. low, or nonexistent, for such a thing. Honestly, he'd never been to a wedding before. There were always _much_ more intriguing things to be doing. His research kept him occupied for the most part, and no one had ever caught his eye before. His expectations were much too high for anyone to meet.

Though...

Illien met _some_ , well, _most_ , of them. She was rather annoying to begin with, but perhaps he'd misjudged her? As a rather brilliant academic, he wasn't intimidated to admit he could be wrong about something. And, certainly, he'd been wrong about Illien. She _was_ annoying, of course, but it was admirable, for the most part..

Dagon's eyeballs, but all of these _feelings_ were new to him! But new things were always subject to experimentation.. Perhaps it wasn't such a weakness after all? There were always new things to learn and research.

The subject of so much of his confusion and warmth was laying on the bed he never used, preparing for sleep, a need he'd discarded _ages_ ago. Maybe one day, he could teach her? She seemed to have a knack for complex magicks, a true oddity for the Bosmer! Drovas, the steward _she'd_ found, brought in a tea tray for them. The man made a truly abhorrent cup of tea, but it was never watered down as Ulves always did.

"Thank you, Drovas! Were you able to get the blend I asked you for? I hope it wasn't too much trouble!" She said. Why was she so nice to his servants? They were here to serve, after all!

"Yes, sera. Chamomile and bergamot. The apothecary in Raven Rock 'ad some bergamot straight from the Heartlands, gave us a good deal for it. Said no one else would find any use for it 'round 'ere." The idiot almost dropped the tray on Illien, and some hot tea spilt onto the blanket.

"Idiot! Leave the tray, and get out of my tower!" The nerve of some people!

The idiot fetcher scampered out, leaving he and Illien to drink their tea in peace. Finally, no Talvas and no Drovas, and no other pesky elves to ruin his work and day.

"Neloth, you don't need to be so mean to the boy! He's _trying_." She defended, though he rolled his eyes at this. Illien seemed to be a champion of the downtrodden, a rather annoying quality to have, if you asked him. There were so many others she could be wasting her kindness on, like him..

"Evidently, not hard enough. That's the second tea tray he's almost dropped this week. If he drops a tea tray, then by Sheogorath's madness, I will have him clean the poisonous muck off of the exterior of my tower!"

"All of your servants seem to have a high mortality rate. Maybe if you were nicer to them they would be better servants?" Preposterous. He was a Master Wizard of House Telvanni, and kindness was for the weak and foolish. He did make exceptions on occasion when Illien was _kind_ to him, though.

"I have you for that."

"Come sit down with me!" She said, and already his body was moving out of his chair and towards the bed, how odd of a phenomenon it was for him to give in so easily to her suggestions. It was fascinating.

She snuggled in closer to him, leaning her body into his side. It was... comfortable, somewhat. If a bit foreign. He sipped at his tea, frowning at the distasteful liquid. At least it was hot and strong, though. Unfortunately, Drovas always neglected to put milk in it! What kind of cup of tea was it without any milk? Suddenly, he felt Illien's lips on his cheek and her arms around his neck, seemingly finished with her cup of tea. She sighed, and maybe it was contented or maybe it was annoyed, he could never tell. Those things weren't a part of any of his talents. Oddly enough, he hoped it was contentment, as strange as that was to admit, even in his head..

"I'm glad I have you, Neloth. You're the most wonderful mer I could ever have hoped for, and more. And to think, I was convinced I would have the same fate as poor Miraak. Forever unwed and unwanted, trapped in Apocrypha or some other realm of Oblivion for the rest of my days. Phynaster knows the Daedra would've had it no other way. Maybe they fear _you_ enough to let me stay here for a couple more millennia!"

He supposed now was the best time to tell her.. He never liked lying, it didn't sit well with his scholarly mind. The truth was much more easy to deal with, so few messes that way. And he hated messes, because he hated seeing his servants.

"There was no letter." He'd planned on telling her as soon as they'd been wed, but he couldn't have her running away from him, could he? That would be far too much work.

"What ever do you mean, my dear wizard?" She asked. Did he have to spell it out to her? He hated having to talk about the things he _felt_. There was so little discernible logic in it.

"You are perfectly aware of the letter I'm talking about, Illien. You're not _that_ dense."

Her mouth turned into an 'o' then, her rather pleasing, golden eyes widening at him, but for what...?

"No way, Neloth! Are you telling me now that those mysterious admirers was just a scheme to bring up the topic of marriage with me?" She asked.

"Well.. 'scheme' is a rather harsh word, isn't it? I didn't put that much thought into it, after all." He excused. The word scheme had so many negative connotations attached to it anyhow, it wasn't much of a scheme, more of a gambit, really.

"You insufferable elf!" She hit him light on his shoulder, and on instinct he rubbed the spot, but it didn't hurt. "I would've said yes either way! _Ugh_. I should've known!"

"If it comforts you _any_ , I had several other ways I was thinking of doing it, though none of them seemed, well, worthy enough to use for the occasion." His face felt warm now, another odd sensation in the sea of odd sensations this elven sorceress gave him.

"Can you tell me about one of them?" She was smiling now, which he took as a good sign. Smiles meant less struggles for him usually.

With her arms wrapped around him, and her head on his chest, his free hand somehow found its way in her hair, the dark strands felt so soft in his hands, which were calloused from handling all those blasted heart stones and staffs. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped himself and patted her back, which seemed to be the most appropriate gesture.

" _Well, I had good reason to believe there was another Black Book, somewhere near that College in Winterhold.."_


End file.
